english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Caitlin Glass
Caitlin Tiffany Glass (born November 16, 1981 in Washington, D.C., USA) is an American ADR director and voice actress. She's married to voice actor Tony Patterson. She's known for voicing: Haruhi Fujioka in Ouran High School Host Club, Nefertari Vivi in One Piece and Winry Rockbell in Fullmetal Alchemist. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *Nomad of Nowhere (2018) - Eugene Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Elena Lagusa (ep1; Announced) *A Centaur's Life (2017) - Mitsuyo Akechi (Announced) *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Kikyo Yoshikawa *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Kikyo Yoshikawa *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Lilith Bristol (Announced) *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Yatorishino Igsem (Announced) *All Out!! (2017) - Rie (ep12; Announced) *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Gina *Aquarion (2008) - Chloe Click *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Zessica Wong *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Sakurako Soda *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Petra Rall *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Chiemi Kuniyoshi (ep22) *Baccano! (2009) - Miria Harvent *Bamboo Blade (2010) - Rin Suzuki *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Kiku Matsuba *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Weegie Gahhaw *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Hannah Anafeloz *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Young Ragna, Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Janice (ep8) *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Shizuru *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Mishidia (Announced) *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Meryl *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Minami Osawa *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Anne (ep31), Claudia, Eeze (ep87), Lala, Wife, Woman (ep22), Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Soriko Majikina *Danganronpa (2015) - Kyoko Kirigiri *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Kyoko Kirigiri (Announced) *Date A Live (2014) - Ryoko Kusakabe *Date A Live II (2016) - Ryoko Kusakabe *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Machina *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Evergreen *Fractale (2012) - Phryne *Freezing (2012) - Satellizer el Bridget *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Satellizer el Bridget *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Winry Rockbell, Sara Rockbell (ep3) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Winry Rockbell, Sarah Rockbell (ep22) *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Takahashi (ep7), Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Aurelia (ep4), Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Actress (ep11), Green Coat Girl (ep10), Kuroda *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Nezu, Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Marion (ep11; Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Arisa Kuhoin *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Triela *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Triela, Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Stella *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Carol (ep3), Stella (ep1), Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Dhianeila *High School DxD (2013) - Rii *Hina Logic: from Luck & Logic (2017) - Principal (Announced) *Hyouka (2017) - Tomoe Oreki *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - 5pb. *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Choushou, Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Choushou (ep11) *In Another World With My Smartphone (2017) - Micah (Announced) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Kyoko Iwase, Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Saras *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Saras *Jormungand (2014) - Mildo *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Mildo *Juni Taisen: Zodiac War (2017) - Misaki Yuki/'Monkey' (Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Tsubaki *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Hana Morimoto (ep1; Announced) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Kyoko Ono, Walkyrie Leader *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Magnolia *Level E (2012) - Osamu Momochi (White Ranger) *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Eleanora "Elen" Viltaria *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Maki Nishikino *Luck & Logic (2017) - Logigraph *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Aiyan Meyer (ep4), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Minori Rokujo *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Minori Rokujo *Masamune-kun's Revenge (2017) - Tae Futaba (Announced) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Pepê Lima (ep4) *Monster (2009-2010) - Beate, Librarian *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Mina Ashido (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Kazuho *New Game! (2017) - Umiko Ahagon (Announced) *No-Rin (2016) - Wakadanna *Nobunagun (2015) - Jess Beckham/'Issac Newton' *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2014) - Nefertari Vivi, Ayako (ep318), Additional Voices *Orange (2016) - Naho's Mother (ep1; Announced) *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Haruhi Fujioka *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Chiyoko (ep7), Sango, Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Maki Shimizu (ep11), Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *ReLIFE (2016) - Kokoro Amatsu (Announced) *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Additional Voices *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Misaki Senomiya *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Yuzuna Furuya (ep9) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Chief Sorceress, Executive Priestess (ep18), Girl A (ep25) *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Yakumo Tsukamoto, Megumi Sagano, Pink Ranger (ep18) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Yakumo Tsukamoto, Megumi Sagano, Pink Ranger (ep20) *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Hanayo *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Hanayo *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Yumekichi *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Yumekichi *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Yumekichi *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Miss Anderson, Woman on Bike (ep33), Additional Voices *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Retoree (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Retoree (Announced) *Skip Beat! (2017) - Kyoko Mogami (Announced) *Solty Rei (2007) - Axela Warrick *Soul Eater (2010) - Kim Diehl *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Kim Diehl *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Sara Werec *Strike Witches (2010) - Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen *Sword Art Online (2013) - Midori Kirigaya (ep15) *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Chel *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Rose (Announced) *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Mayumi Kisaki *The Future Diary (2013) - Hinata Hino *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Kimi Nishino *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Natsume Tsuchimikado *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Emeraude (ep37), Soma *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Ring Announcer *We Without Wings (2013) - Harue Kasuga, Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Employee A (ep2), Ran (ep9) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Miyano's Eros Deity, Additional Voices *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Lilia Baranovskaya (Announced) *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Mitsuko Yurizono 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Satellizer el Bridget *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Satellizer el Bridget *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Winry Rockbell *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Ring Announcer 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo (2005) - Reporter *Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins (2005) - Ellen, Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Jill *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (2005) - Nan *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Hitomi Kanzaki *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Maya Ibuki *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Maya Ibuki *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Maya Ibuki *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Evergreen *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Winry Rockbell *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Winry Rockbell *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Maki Nishiokino *Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive (2005) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus (2005) - Additional Voices *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2015) - Diancie *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen *Summer Wars (2011) - Nana Jinnouchi *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Miss Moneypenny, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Base Leader (ep1), Computer Operator (ep4) *Black Butler II (2012) - Hannah Anafeloz *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Winry Rockbell (ep2) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Winry Rockbell *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Saki Daimonji, Additional Voices *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Yakumo Tsukamoto *Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind (2009) - Cammy White, Eliza Masters *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Lithia Po Cheena 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Seychelles *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Seychelles (ep1) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist (2018) - Winry Rockbell Video Games 'Video Games' *Apotheon (2015) - Thetis *Battleborn (2016) - Court Magnus, LLC Anchorman, Thorn *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Corporal Best, Brittania, Elevator Voice *Smite (2013-2016) - Isis, Oktoberfest Nu Wa, Scarlet Coven Isis 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Jess Rayburn *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Amidatelion *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Mathilda *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2006) - Winry Rockbell *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Winry Rockbell *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Female Custom Voice#9 *Infinite Undiscovery (2008) - Aya *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Nefertari Vivi *Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon (2010) - Carmen, Sakuya, Shara *Steambot Chronicles: Battle Tournament (2009) - Venus *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Cammy White, Eliza Masters *Street Fighter V (2016) - Cammy White, Decapre, Eliza Masters *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Cammy White *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Cammy White *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Rose *Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014) - Cammy White, Decapre *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Elma Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (207) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (202) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2018. Category:American Voice Actors